Dinner with a Friend
by turtleback
Summary: Maura has dinner with an old friend and Jane is confused about why she wasn't invited. Hoping to still hang out with Maura that night Jane waits at Maura's house but encounters something unexpected. Written for a prompt for the Femslash Kink Meme. See full prompt inside.


**Dinner with a Friend**

Pairing: Jane/Maura  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

**Summary: Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme. Check it out at femslash-kink on dreamwidth. There are lots of great unfilled prompts for anyone looking for a little inspiration. This one caught my eye and wouldn't leave my brain alone until it wrote it.**

**The prompt is: Maura/OFC, Jane: voyeurism (Jane watches)**

* * *

Jane woke up disoriented. She looked around the room until she realized she was in Maura's guest room and remembered why she was there. That evening she was supposed to have dinner with Maura but in the morning Maura had cancelled because a friend from college or boarding school or something was unexpectedly in town for only one night and they were having dinner.

Jane had pouted all day, secretly wondering why she didn't get an invite to dinner with the both of them. Surely, Jane thought, Maura would want to introduce her best friend to some woman Jane had never heard of before? Instead, Jane had dinner with Angela and then decided to wait at Maura's house until Maura got home, hoping they could still hang out for a little while. After a while Jane got tired of waiting and went into the guest room to nap until Maura got home.

After fully waking up, Jane rolled over and looked at the bedside clock. It was just after midnight. Then Jane heard giggling from the hallway. Not laughing, honest to god giggling. Then Jane heard a very British, very feminine voice say something she couldn't quite hear, followed by more giggling as the voices moved down the hall to Maura's bedroom.

Jane went the doorway of the guest bedroom, slowly opened the door, and peaked into the hallway. The two women were definitely in Maura's bedroom. Jane could hear their voices but couldn't make out what was being said.

Jane knew she shouldn't but she crept down the hall until she was just outside Maura's bedroom door.

She heard the other woman say, "I always wanted to do this."

"You should have told me," Maura responded.

"I didn't have the nerve when I was sixteen," the other woman said. "I'm just glad I had another chance."

There was silence again for a few moments until there was a soft moan. Jane knew she should turn around and go back to the guest room or go home, but she couldn't. She just had to look. She had to confirm for herself that what she thought was happening was actually happening.

Jane took a small step forward so she could peer into Maura's bedroom and was immediately mesmerized by what she saw. The two women were naked. Maura was lying on her back on the bed, legs spread and partially hanging off the end of the bed. The other woman was kneeling on the floor with her head between Maura's legs.

Maura was making soft moaning sounds that seemed to reverberate right in Jane's core. Jane bit her bottom lip hard to keep herself from crying out or moaning or making any noise at all. As Maura's hands grasped her own breasts and pinched and pulled her own nipples, Jane balled her hands at her sides to keep herself from mimicking Maura's actions.

Jane knew she should stop watching but she couldn't bring herself to turn away. Because deep down Jane knew that this was what she desperately longed for. In the middle of the night Jane would lie awake in bed and imagine Maura just like this. At three in the morning, Jane would tell herself that the next day would be the day she would tell Maura how she felt. She would imagine just how she was going to do it and imagine Maura's happy response. But in the light of day Jane would shake her head at her night time foolishness and push her feelings away for another day.

Jane shifted back and forth on her feet, trying to ease the growing throbbing between her legs. She unconsciously rolled her hips forward in rhythm to Maura's hips thrusting off the bed as she reached her climax. The other woman, whom Jane had almost completely forgotten about, stood and climbed on top of Maura. Maura rolled them over so she was on top.

Jane had seen Maura in various states of undress but never like this. Her body was perfect. Soft and curvy in all the right places but toned and strong too. Jane watched the muscles in Maura's back and legs ripple as her hand moved between the other woman's legs. Jane's gaze focused on Maura's ass as it rose and fell with her thrusts.

The reality of the situation finally caught up to Jane. When the full realization that Maura was fucking a woman that wasn't her hit her consciousness, Jane fled back to the guest room. She couldn't leave the house now without risking that Maura would hear her leave and suspect that Jane had seen or heard something. If she just spent the night in the guest room, she could find a way to explain that she had fallen asleep here early and didn't hear Maura come home. Hopefully Maura's friend would leave early and there wouldn't have to be any awkward explanations and maybe one day Jane could forget that she knew anything about what happened tonight.

Jane tossed and turned in the bed, unable to fall asleep. Finally she gave up. Lying face down, Jane pushed her hand inside her shorts. Her clit was so swollen it was almost painful to touch and Jane buried her face in her pillow to stifle her moan. She moved her hand lower and pushed two fingers inside herself. It was now dangerously easy to imagine that it was Maura's fingers inside her, Maura's body below her or above her, and Jane came quickly.

Temporarily satiated, Jane drifted off to sleep.


End file.
